Passion
by Mayu of Light
Summary: ONESHOT & LEMON! Ever wonder what happened while Sana was asleep at Akito's house? from vol. 4
1. Read please!

Look, people!! This is a **_LEMON!!_** Meaning it has mature content. For a few of you who complained that this lemon was gross or some crap like that, you shouldn't be reading this if you're not mature enough to handle the content.

Those of you who were pointing out facts like "Akito would never do that" or "They can't do that; they're still in the 6th grade!" I understand. I can and will accept those comments. BUT!! Like the one reviewer who said I'm a perverted 30 year old man…I'M A GIRL!! And I'm 15!!! I've read enough about this kind of thing to write about them while sewing in my own fantasies.

So here's my point:

_**IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE MATURE CONTENT, AND IF YOU'RE OFFENDED OR SOMETHING, LEAVE MY FANFICTION AND FIND SOMETHING RATED k OR K+!!! GOT IT? DON'T COME WHINING TO ME BECAUSE YOU ARE UNABLE TO HANDLE IT!!! GOT IT?!!!!! GOOD!! **_

Now read it or don't. **_Only people who are pointing facts out are welcome to review. If you review for any other reason, I'll delete it and I will not take it into consideration._**

Thank you; enjoy the fanfiction.


	2. Passion

Akito brought in some Barely Tea.

"There were reporters all over school, too." He said, handing her the tea.

"Seriously? Thank goodness I stayed home."

Akito took a sip of his tea.

"You know…you could stay here out of sight…"

"But…"

"Dad wont mind at all. In fact, he'll be happy…"

Sana stayed silent. She seemed to be thinking.

Suddenly, she let out a sigh.

"I'm so tired…" She said, "I didn't actually sleep last night. Not a wink…"

Akito looked up from his tea. Sana's eyes drooped.

"So…tired…" She said.

"Wait! Don't fall…"

"'Night."

"…asleep in here. Hey!"

Akito gazed at Sana's sleeping form.

'_How come she's so dense?' _He thought to himself.

Sana slept next to him, breathing quietly.

'_She'll never figure it out.'_

Akito moved from his spot on the couch. He tip-toed over to Sana and crouched down in front of her, so his face was leveled with hers.

He felt her breath against his face. It was soft against his skin.

'_I want to…' _

"Zzzzz…"

'_But I shouldn't…She'd hate me…'_

Akito distracted himself from his thoughts by watching T.V. As usual, nothing was on. He glanced back at Sana. The more he stared, the more he could feel himself sweat.

'_Well, its worth a try…' _Akito scooted closer to Sana. He slowly lifted her skirt as he leaned over her. His eyes kept returning to her face, in fear of her waking up.

Slowly, he slid his hand into her panties. Even more slowly, he brushed his fingers around, fingering her gently.

"…ngh…" Akito looked up at her face. She was stirring, but she wasn't awake.

'…_good…' _he thought.

Akito pulled Sana's dress of enough so he could see her body. He brushed his hand down her stomach, feeling goose bumps rise as he did. He undressed himself and slid Sana's panties off all the way.

-------

Sana's eyes slowly fluttered open. She could see the form of someone leaning over her.

Eyes still blurred with drowsiness, she tried to see who the mystery person was.

"…A-akito…?" She murmured.

Realizing she was awake and knew he was there, he swallowed and replied.

"Y-yeah…?"

"I'm cold…wait…"

Akito stood frozen. _'Oh no…'_

"Why…why am I naked? Why aren't you wearing pants…what's going…Oh my…"

Sana's eyes fell upon the situation. She should've been angry. She should've been furious. But for some reason she wasn't.

"I can..I can explain! Really! I can! Y-y'see… I…uh…"

"Don't worry about it…"

"What? W-why? Arent you mad?"

Sana found herself wrapping her arms around Akito's neck.

"I should be…But I'm not."

"So…what're you saying…?"

Sana smiled.

"Lets just continue."

Akito felt his face turning red. He looked down and came down on top of Sana, kissing her hard.

Their bodies leaned against each other's and Akito pushed himself inside Sana.

"Aaahh!" Sana's back arched as she moaned out loud.

Her legs were wrapped around Akito's waist as Akito massaged her breasts while taking her virginity.

He pulled out and in, going faster, and then slower. He felt his body growing hot against Sana's.

"Akito! Nngh…! AAAAHH!" Sana's hands grabbed at the couch under her.

"I'm gonna tear thru…" Aktio mumbled.

"W-what? I couldn't hear you. A-akito..could you repea—_AAAAAHHHHHH!_"

Akito tore thru Sana, getting what he'd wanted for so long. Sana cried out his name, arousing Akito more and more.

He flipped Sana over and pushed her against the arm rest. He pulled her backside up against him and he entered her again. Sana moaned louder and louder until she was practically screaming. Sana's ass was tighter, giving Akito more pleasure while he continued to slam his cock in and out.

"EEEEYYAAAA!"

Sana soon found herself with Akito in her mouth. He was leaning against the arm rest on the opposite side from where he pushed Sana against. Sana was lying between his legs, passionately holding his manhood inside her mouth. As Sana sucked him, Akito combed her hair with his fingers.

Sana rose her face to his own and the couple kissed until they needed air. Sana moaned into Akito's mouth as Akito entered his tounge and explored her mouth.

Sana mumbled Akito's name as he moved down to her neck.

"…Akito…"

Sweat rolled down the side of his face as he brushed his lips against Sana's shoulder. Soon, Sana was cuddling up against Akito's lap, Akito's hand once again running thru her hair.

"Sana…I love…you…" He said between breaths.

"Akito…"

"Hm?"

"You make me forget all my troubles…"

"…"

"I love you too…"

Akito smiled slightly, knowing Sana's eyes were closed and she couldn't see him do it.

The two got dressed and Sana returned to sleep, even more exhausted than she was before. Mr. Hayama and Natsumi came home. Mr. Hayama called Sana's mom to let her know that Sana was okay.

While Sana dreamt of Akito, Akito day-dreamt of Sana. Akito finally got what he wanted. And Sana finally realized what she wanted.

---

_THE END!_


End file.
